epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stofferex/Casting on the Upcoming Battles. My thoughts...
So we have a BIG list of good and decent suggestions on Upcoming Battles. BUT...how will the cast be. This is my thoughts. Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum: Charles Darwin- Nicepeter Ash Ketchum- Anthony Padilla Pikachu- Ian Hecox ???- Epic Lloyd Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: Thomas Edison- Epic Lloyd Nikola Tesla- Dante or Nicepeter Superman vs Goku: Superman- Nicepeter Goku- Ryan Higa or Mike Diva ???- Epic Lloyd Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlene (and/or Matt Groeining): Walt Disney- Nicepeter Seth MacFarlene- Alex Farnham Matt Groeing- Epic Lloyd James Bond vs Austin Powers: James Bond- Nicepeter Austin Powers- Alex Farnham Dr. Evil?- Epic Lloyd Leonardo Da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle: Da Vinci- MC Mr. Napkins or Epic Lloyd The Turtle- Nicepeter Neil Armstrong vs Lance Armstrong (or Buzz Lightyear): Neil- Nicepeter Lance or Buzz- Epic Lloyd Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel): Houdini- George Watsky Potter or Angel- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd PSY vs LMFAO: PSY- DeLaGhetto RedFoo- Nicepeter SkyBlue- Epic Lloyd Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (or Spongebob): Percy- Epic Lloyd Aquaman or Spongebob- Nicepeter Larry the Cable Guy (or Pee-Wee Herman) vs Bill Nye the Science Guy: Larry- Epic Lloyd Pee-Wee- Nicepeter Bill Nye- MC Mr. Napkins Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible: Alexander- Nicepeter Ivan- Epic Lloyd Ronald McDonald vs The Joker: Ronald- Nicepeter The Joker- MC Mr. Napkins or Epic Lloyd Katniss Everdeen (or Mulan) vs Joan of Arc: Katniss- Angela Joan- IJustine Mulan- ??? Peeta Mellark- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Jack Black vs Jack White: Black- Epic Lloyd White- Nicepeter Peter Pan vs Link: Pan- Nicepeter Link- Ian Hecox Tingle?- Anthony Padilla ???- Epic Lloyd Mozart vs Skrillex (or Weird Al Yankovic): Mozart- Epic Lloyd Skrillex- Nicepeter Weird Al- MC Mr. Napkins Gandhi vs The Hulk: Gandhi- Epic Lloyd The Hulk- Nicepeter Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (or Zorro): Indiana- Nicepeter Lara- Angela Zorro- George Watsky Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil: Rick- Nicepeter Eduard- Epic Lloyd Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters: Jamie- Epic Lloyd Adam- Nicepeter Venkman- MC Mr. Napkins Stantz- Watsky Spengler- Farnham Zeddemore- DeStorm Power Martin Luther King Jr. vs Oprah Winfrey (or Winston Churchill) King- DeStorm Oprah- ??? Winston- Epic Lloyd ???- Nicepeter Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper: Freddy- Nicepeter Jack the Ripper- Epic Lloyd Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Clarke (or Dr. House): Sheldon- MC Mr. Napkins Isaac or House- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King: Poe- Nicepeter King- Epic Lloyd Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay: Simon- Epic Lloyd Gordon- Nicepeter Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson: Carl- Epic Lloyd Neil- Aplhacat Stephen Hawking- Nicepeter George Washington (or Rasputin) vs Vladimir Putin: George- Pat MacIntyre Rasputin- Epic Lloyd Vladimir- Nicepeter One Direction vs Monty Python: One Direction- The Bart Baker crew Graham- MC Mr. Napkins John- Nicepeter Terry G.- Watsky Eric- Kyle Mooney Terry J.- Dante Michael- Epic Lloyd Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter: Wonka (Wilder)- MC Mr. Napkins Wonka (Depp)- Nicepeter Mad Hatter- Alex Farnham Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt: Bear- Alex Farham Theodore- Epic Lloyd ???- Nicepeter Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean: Chaplin- Epic Lloyd Mr. Bean- Nicepeter King Arhur vs King Tut: Arthur- Nicepeter Tut- Epic Lloyd Robocop vs Inspector Gadget: Robocop- Nicepeter Inspector Gadget- MC Mr. Napkins ???- Epic Lloyd Optimus Prime vs The Terminator: Optimus- Maybe Computer animated. It looks like they can pull it off. Voiced by Nicepeter Terminator- Epic Lloyd Jack Sparrow vs Charlie Sheen: Jack- Alex Farnham Sheen- Epic Lloyd A pirate or Will Turner?- Nicepeter Blackbeard vs Popeye: Blackbeard- Nicepeter Popeye- Epic Lloyd JFK vs Julius Caesar (or Fidel Castro): JFK- Nicepeter Caesar- Epic Lloyd Fidel- That guy from the behind the scenes? Al capone vs Tony Montana: Capone- Epic Lloyd Tony- Nicepeter Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell: Mark- Nicepeter Alexander- Epic Lloyd Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol: Vincent- Nicepeter Andy- Epic Lloyd King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton: Henry- Shaycarl Hillary- Shay's wife? Bill Clinton- Epic Lloyd ???- Nicepeter Colonel Mustard vs Colonel Sanders: Sanders- Nicepeter Mustard- Epic Lloyd Tony Hawk vs Captain Falcon: Hawk- Nicepeter Falcon- Epic Lloyd The Three Stooges vs Marx Bros (or the 3 Musketeers): Moe- Alex Farham Larry- Nicepeter Curly- Epic Lloyd Groucho- MC Mr. Napkins Chico- Watsky Harpo- Mickey Meyer Athos- Link Porthos- MC Mr. Napkins Aramis- Rhett Alfred Hitchcock vs Steven Speilberg (or Tim Burton): Alfred- Epic Lloyd Steven- Nicepeter Tim- MC Mr. Napkins Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin: Evel- Epic Lloyd Steve- Nicepeter Usain Bolt vs Sonic (or The Flash) Usain- DeStorm Sonic or the Flash- Nicepeter Tails?- Epic Lloyd Count Dracula (or Rod Serling) vs Edward Cullen: Dracula- Nicepeter Edward- Alex Farnham Rod- Epic Lloyd Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X: Franklin- Nicepeter X- Epic Lloyd Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank: Greg- Nicepeter Anne- Ijustine or Angela ???- Epic Lloyd Ozzy Osbourne (or Gene Simmons) vs Vlad Impaler: Ozzy or Gene- Epic Lloyd Vlad- Nicepeter M.C. Escher vs MC Hammer: Escher- Nicepeter Hammer- DeStorm ???- Epic Lloyd The Mask vs Phantom of Opera: The Mask- Alex Farham Phantom- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Alex DeLarge vs Donnie Darko: Alex- Alex Farnham Donnie- Epic Lloyd Frank the Bunny- Nicepeter Dorothy Gale vs Alice: Dorothy- Angela Alice- Kimmy Gatewood ???- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Selena Gomez vs Twilight Sparkle: Selena- Angela Twilight- Maybe animated. I have seen many fan animated pony videos. voiced by MaryDoodles or IJustine ???- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Sigmund Freud vs Socrates: Freud- Epic Lloyd Socrates- Nicepeter Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix: Kurt- Nicepeter Jimi- Snoop Lion Ace Ventura vs Dr. Doolittle: Ace- Alex Farnham Doolittle- DeStorm ???- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Dr. Jekyll/ Mr. Hyde vs Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana: Dr. Jekyll- Nicepeter Mr. Hyde- Epic Lloyd Miley Cyrus/ Hannah Montana- Angela Jesus Christ vs Eminem: Jesus- Snoop Lion Eminem- Nicepeter ???- Epic Lloyd Well thats it, maybe you don't agree with me, maybe you have different ideas. But guess what, you're not me. But have a nice day ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts